


And Then There Was One

by I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, How do I WRITE FLUFF?!, Hunger Games AU, I Blame Tumblr, This idea broke my heart I swear., no miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it/pseuds/I_chose_a_ship_Im_sinkin_down_with_it
Summary: A love story in Panem where a boy and a girl meet at the fence separating their districts and begin to chat...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeWaterOffADuck1114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/gifts).



> Sorry. And also why HaVe I NeVER GIFTED ANYTHING TO ADRIENNE SHE IS AN AMAZING AUTHOR! Ayways,hope you enjoy!

 Tears ran down her face as she ran home.  _Why can't I ever be normal?_ It had been the fifth time this week that she had tripped and caused flour to spill on the Mayor's daughter. Her clumsiness was notorious around district 8. 

She had almost reached the safety of her small, but charming house when she heard a, "Hey!" coming from the fence surrounding the district.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. A boy about her age with honey blonde hair and jade green eyes sat in front of the fence, unafraid of the supposed 'high voltage' that usually made it lethal.

"What's your name?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"My name? Wait, you actually want to talk to me?" The boy had a look of surprise on his face, as if he was used to being ignored. "Well, then my name's A-Chat. Chat Noir, at your service." The name rolled off his tongue with a slight stutter.

"OK? My name is Marinette. What are you doing here? Why are you sitting down? Well, I suppose if I was by the fence I would be sitting down because I would get tired. Are you hungry? If you're hungry I have food. Aren't you afraid of the fence? I am. Well, when the current runs through it I am. And now I'm rambling so yeah..." She blushed as she saw his amused expression. His eyes where warm and untaunting like Chloé's had been this morning.

"Well, I needed some time alone so I came here. I didn't feel like standing so I sat down. I'm not hungry, " The amused look in his eyes caused her to blush yet again.

"I'm sorry. My parents didn't teach me how to 'adult' per say. The only thing I know is that when you meet someone you feed them." She smiled fondly at the memory of her parents.

"It's alright, really. I'm rarely offered food. Back to your questions, no. I'm not afraid of the fence. It actually doesn't have any current running through it. I touched it to test it out." Chat Noir winked as she gasped.

"You could have been killed!"

"But, I wasn't this cat still has all it's nine lives left. Do you want to touch it?" His face softened as he saw her look of fright. "You don't have to. It's totally you're option."

"O-Ok. I, I trust you." Marinette tentatively reached her hand out to the fence. She winced as her hand came close to the wires. She closed her eyes as she touched the wire. Then... nothing happened. She opened her eyes, surprising covering her face.

"Huh, I guess it is safe."

"I told you Purrrincess." He took her hand through the wires and brought it to his lips.

"P, Princess? And was that a pun?" Her nose scrunched up but her eyes were full of joy.

"Yes it was. Wasn't it clawsome?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pft, no."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

They were inches away from touching when they heard a loud bell. They both knew what it meant, time to head home and whoever was left outside would be killed.

"C-Can I see you again tomorrow? Around the same time?" His eye look hopeful as he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

She smiled as she whispered, "Yes."

She stood up and was about to start walking when she remembered a small detail. "Can you let go of my hand?"

"Right! I'm sorry!" Chat Noir said as he pulled away hastily. He shot her a sheepish grin.

She rolled her eyes. "No problem. Let's just try to get home before we're killed."

They pulled away and started walking. Unknowing that the other person was wearing the same, exact, love struck smile.

As they reached their homes, they both looked back and said, "Maybe not love, but it might be something close to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when people try to hurt my feelings because I don't have any lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll pay all the bills.


End file.
